Khimera Awaken
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Summary: What if instead of recruiting Slade, Trigon tried to posses Beastboy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more then anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.
1. The Begining

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Summary: What if instead of recruitng Slade, Trigon tried to posses Beastboy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more then anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

It seemed like any other day for Beastboy. It was early and he was still asleep. Then suddenly something seemed to be attacking his mind. He clutch his head, kept squirming about his bed causing him to fall off, and tried to scream but the pain itself stopped him. He could smell something that could only be described as evil. Most would find the smell unbearable with his heighten senses, but he had smelled it or something similar to it on more then one occasion one in particular. Although near unnoticeable most of the time, was a certain half-demon on his team. This presence he could already tell was Ravens' father, Trigon the Terrible.

_**'You are an interesting one, most mortals wouldn't have been able to hold off at all.' **_Trigon said directly into his mind and sounded somewhere between amusement, interest, and slightly impressed.

_'Well how many mortals do you know of having green skin and can change into animals?'_ was Beastboy's retort

**_'Haha, true and that is why I choose you for this.' _**Trigon sounded like he was enjoying Beastboy's pain, and with his history, he most likely was.

_'What, starting the prophecy so you can come through and take over the world?'_ He seemed to be stating this ragther then asking it.

**_'How do you know of the prophecy?' _**Trigon was curious now, he knew for a fact Raven hadn't told any of her friends about prophecy, so how did this boy know of it.

_'Ha Higher-beings, you and mortals have one thing in common.' _Now Beastboy sounded amused about something before he felt the pain increase.

**_'And what is that?'_** Trigon all but snarled at this, as he hated being compared to mortals.

_'You both assume that animals are unintelligent and stupid, when every animal knows that Raven is your daughter and what you plan to.(1)'_ Beastboy smirked at this.

_**'Hmm, I guess you'd be right there, but enough talk its time to end this, Garfield Logan.'**_ Trigon said increasing his attack on the changelings mind.

Beastboy had one last thing to say before Trigon got into his mind, _'Thats where your wrong. I'm not Garfield Logan, and when you meet him, you best hope he appreciates what you unintentionally did, Trigon The Terrible.'_ This confused Trigon but he ignored it thinking that the boy was trying to scare him. That was before he was dragged into the depths of the boy's mind

Meanwhile...

Raven was asleep in her room and it would be obvious to any on looker that she was having a nightmare. It was a nightmare that she had every so often, but this one was different. Her standing on a tower, the city destroyed, fires every where, the bay turned to lava, and streets red with blood. This time Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were still alive but dieing and calling out to her for help. She rushed to try and save them, but someone grabbing her arm stopped her. She looked and saw a figure covered in shadows. All she make out were the four red glowing eyes.

**"Trust me."** The figure seemed to hiss this out.

She looked back and saw her friends consumed by the flames "NOOO!" She screamed. She looked back at the figure, who was laughing like mad. "Trigon." She said venomously. The figure stepped forward as the shadow and eyes faded to reveal green skin, eyes, and hair. "Beastboy?" She said in shock, fear, and confusion. The response she got was him giving a final laugh before shoving her off the edge and into the fire below. She screamed at the top of her lungs, before she finally woke up, panting.(2)

Looking around seeing everything was normal, for her room any way, she tried to calm down. _'Just a dream, it wasn't real.'_ She repeated this several times. _'Why, oh god why did that have to be Beastboy?'_ Raven asked herself with tears starting to building up, as the image kept replaying itself in her head. Unlike most people Raven got a response. _'Raven, are you, ok?' _One of her emotions asked

_'Yeah Brave, I'm fine._' Raven wasn't a very good liar sometimes especially to herself.

_'I doubt that considering whats going on in here.' _Brave said sorrowfully.

_'W-whats going on?' _Raven was almost to scared to ask.

_'Well, I DON'T want a fight right now, Happy is quiet and not smiling, Knowledge isn't reading or using big words when she talks, Wisdom is barely talking and giving straight forward answer, Rude is thinking about doing a little cleaning, Love is silently cring, Lust is covering herself up and not making vulgar sex related statements and well... you may want to look through mirror to see Timid and Rage.' _Brave answered sadly.

Raven had been getting more and more shocked that her emotions were acting the opposite of what they usually did. She went to her mirror with a sense of dread. As she looked into the mirror, she focus on Timid. She was at the exit of the maze and she had collapsed right there. The statue was looking at her and she stared right back, but not with fear, just dead eyes as though she didn't care if she lived or died. _'Timid... can you hear me?' _Raven asked worriedly.

Timid only asked _'Wou-would he really do that? Does he-he hate us that much?'_ her voice just added to the broken look.

_'Timid, I don't think Beastboy hates us at all.' _Raven tried to reassure.

_'Why wouldn't he? After all we put him through?'_ Her voice seemed even more broken.

_'He never been mad at us about that before.'_ Raven reasoned.

_'He never SEEMED mad, but you never seem to care about anyone even though you do.' _Timid seemed almost angry, but at herself or Raven, Raven wasn't sure.

Raven paused before saying sincerely _'Timid I promise, if Beastboy hates us, then I'll do anything I have to make him forgive us.' _

This seemed to help because Timid's eyes were no longer dead and had some hope in them. _'Thanks Raven.'_

Raven then turned her attention to Rage. The first thing she notice was instead of struggling against her bonds, she was sitting against statue giving her enough length to hug her legs to her chest. _'Rage?' _Raven called out. Rage lifted her unhooded head to show normal purple eyes with tears.

_'Raven... I'm sorry.'_ Rage said, shocking Raven to her core, Rage NEVER apologised for ANYTHING.

_'Rage what's wrong?'_ Raven was seriously confused.

_'It's Trigon I tried to stop him but I couldn't. He was to strong. I'm sorry Raven, I'm so sorry.'_ Rage seemed more like Timid with a red cloak now.

_'Rage calm down, what did he do?'_ Raven had bad feeling in her gut about this.

_'It's the reason you had that nightmare. He-' _Raven cut in at this.

_'What, is he trying to get me to turn against my friends.' _Raven was getting more and more worried.

_'No, hes going to posses Beastboy and use him to make us complete the prophecy.'_ Rage broke down at this.

_'WHAT?' _All the emotions, will upset, came to hear what could possibly make Rage act like this. They all shared one thought _'This can not happened!'_.

Without another word Raven ran out of her room straight to Beastboy's room. The closer she got, the more of Trigon's power she felt.(A.N. I have no idea how far away their rooms are.) She didn't even bother knocking and used her power to fade right through it. What she saw nearly killed her. Beastboy was on the floor, twisting about in pain(3) She rushed over and tried to help but it did little at all. A moment later, there was a black flash from her powers and she and Beastboy disappeared.

Meanwhile

'Hmmmm, so the Traitor is no longer on the throne. I guess I'll let the Demon go this one time.' A being chuckled in the dark 'Ah and Demon's daughter is has come well I hope the others don't scare her to much will shes here, though, I wunder(?) how she'll take the truth.'

End of Chapter

Well that's it, sorry to all those waiting for Beast God but I'm having trouble with a fight in it, don't worry I'll get back to it later but right now this idea demanded to be written so I'll probably be on this for now.

1. Its an animal thing.

2. I got this idea from 'Lion King 2', which I do NOT own.

3. is just before the end of the beginning conversation between Beastboy and Trigon.

So who do you think it was there at the end, what does Beastboy mean, where did they go, and what do you think is going on. Well guess in the review and find out next time. This is AkumaKami64 signing out. R&R!


	2. The Mind of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Summary: What if instead of recruiting Slade, Trigon tried to posses Beastboy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more then anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.

A.N. I made a slight mistake, THIS story won't be a harem, but it's sequel might.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

When Raven woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in the tower. In fact, she was pretty sure that she wasn't even close to Jump City. She seemed to be in some kind of jungle. She couldn't see the sky through the trees, but she could make out the forest. It seemed liked a classic African jungle you hear about out of stories, except everything seemed... dulled. Like the jungle was spiritually dead. Raven suddenly heard something groaning from behind a bush. She quietly crept over to the bush and when she moved it aside, she saw one of the most surprising things she had seen. She saw... herself, except this one was wearing a yellow cloak.

"Knowledge?" Raven asked.

"Raven? How did we get here?" Knowledge asked looking around.

"I'm still trying to figure out where here is." Raven answered

"Ahh, Raven we got company." Knowledge said looking farther into the clearing.

In the clearing was 8 more Ravens: Purple(Love), Green(Brave), Pink(Happy), Gray(Timid), Orange(Rude), Brown(Wisdom), Wine Red(Lust)(1), and Red(Rage). Raven particularly close attention to Rage, who still had two regular eyes for the moment. Said emotion noticed her stare, snarled a little. "Don't worry, I'm not going attack you now." Rage tried to reassure.

"And I should believe you...why?" Raven asked skeptically, and all the other emotions watched curious.

"(A) Trigon is focusing all his power else where, so my powers are little more than every other emotion, (B) We are out of your mind, so it won't accomplish much at the moment, and finally (C) I don't have a single idea of where we might be." Rage explained, and seemed angrier at every fact.

"I believe she is telling the truth Raven, besides, we might need her help getting back." Wisdom said. The emotions seemed to agree for the moment.

Suddenly Rage and Brave stiffened a little(1). "W-what is it?" Timid asked seeing them straighten up.

"We have company." Brave answered as she, Rage, and now every other emotions looked around.

"Is it hostile or friendly?" asked Knowledge getting slightly worried.

"Not hostile, but I don't think he's friendly enough to show his face." Rage answered angerly.

"Or, he's just to big of a wimp to face us!" Brave yelled into the forest sounding cocky. Some of the other emotions just shook their heads at her. Rage 'hmmm'ed a little whenever her eyes rested on a single spot. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. She pushed Brave away before jumping back away from where she was. The next instant, something seemed to slam into the ground as a dust cloud came around where something, or someone, hit the ground. As the dust settled, they someone crouching on the ground with his fist lodged in the ground where he had hit it. He wore a black shirt, pants, and boots.(2) But they couldn't see his face due to a gray trench coat with a hood that cover his face. They heard what sounded like someone/thing growling in it's throat.

**"Still think I'm a wimp." **Came the beings animalistic voice, loud and calm yet clearly annoyed, staring at Brave, who was still on the ground looking at this being in surprised.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Raven asked , as she and the emotions had their hands and eyes glowing, ready to fight. Except Rage, who looked surprised at the being in front of her, and seemed to be sniffing the air.

**"What I want is for you to leave, but that's going to be very hard now. As for who I am, well, I think your formerly four-eyed friend over there has some idea."** The being said, seemingly looking at Rage, who walked a few steps forward before stopping.

"No way. There's just no way we're where I think we are, is there?" Rage asked more to herself.

"You mean you know where we are?" Raven asked.

Before she could answer, the beastly-voiced being did **"Perhaps this might be** a better answer." As he said this, his voice became more humanish and seemed almost familiar to Raven and her emotions. He reached for his hood and lowered it. When they saw his face they all gasped, except Rage who just kept staring at the being. His face was...

"BEASTBOY!" They all shouted in surprised. After they said this, the Gray Beastboy seemed enraged at what they said.

**"I AM NOT THAT TRAITOR" **Gray said in pure animalistic rage. This statement deeply confused them.

"What do you mean are we not in the mental realm of Garfield Logan." Knowledge asked, as always using an interesting vocabulary.

"Yes you are in the mind of Garfield but, the Traitor no longer rules here." Gray answered, calming down now.

"Whats the difference?" Happy asked curiously. No sooner than she said this was Gray in front of Happy with his clawed hand grabbing the front of her pink cloak and pulling up to his angry eyes(3).

**"THE DIFFERENCE IS THAT GARFIELD IS THE ONLY ONE WITH THE RIGHT TO RULE THIS REALM, WHERE AS THAT CONNIVING LITTLE BASTARD OF A TRAITOR STOLE THE THRONE FROM HIM AND TRIED TO DESTROY US!"** Gray roar straight at her face and shove her back.

"What are you talking about!" Rage and Raven yelled at the same time both tired of being confused. Gray took several calming breaths before answering.

"I think we should finish this else where, some of the more dangerous animal are getting very tempted to take a bite out of one of you." Gray said as he started walking out of the clearing. The Ravens looked around the clearing and saw gleaming hungry eyes in the dark, before quickly going in the direction of the Gray Beastboy.

_'Ok lets see first I wake up from a nightmare about Beastboy, then I learn that Trigon is trying to possess Beastboy, then I try to help him but end up in his mind, and finally I meet one of his emotions that seems to claim that Beastboy and Garfield Logan are different beings.' _Raven thought really confused _'What a day.'_

Meanwhile

"Hmmmm so she met him. I wonder how long it'll take her to figure thing out, and more importantly how she'll react?" A powerful and calm voice asked itself. A growling sound came from near him before he spoke **"Grrrrrrr"** "Don't worry, our ever curious scientist will get to that the moment he hears that she's here. You know how he gets when he wants to know something." It seemed to answer the growl, which came again.**"Grrrrr" **"Yes and then we will deal with The Traitor, The Demon, and The Girl all at once." **"Grrrrrrrrr"** "Are you going soft on me?" The voice took on a mischief tone. **"GRRRRR!" **"I know I hope it doesn't come to that either but, I refuse to act like something I'm not for anyone." **"Grrr"** "Don't worry we're going to do THAT no matter what path we go." The voice and and the growling stopped talking after that.

End of Chapter

A.N. There you have it Raven and the Emotions are in the mind of 'Beastboy'. So tell what do you think? Whose watching Raven, what do they mean, what does Gray mean when he says that Garfeild and Beast aren't the same, and what does he mean by 'The Right to Rule'? And what emotion is Gray? Here's a hint the emotion he embodies you won't expect because he doesn't act it(That'll be explained later). Review, give answers and I'll tell you if you're wrong or not.

1. Brave is the more warrior side of Raven and Rage is the more demonic side even without Trigon's influence.

2. Sorry, I can't think of anything imagitive.

3. He's about a foot taller then what he usually is.

Well until next time enjoy and do review and I f you want GIVE SUGGESTIONS as they would be greatly appreciated here. AkumaKami64 Signing out. R&R!


	3. The Fear of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Summary: What if instead of recruiting Slade, Trigon tried to posses Beastboy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more then anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.

A.N. PLEASE READ. All those willing, or just want to try something new, please check my profile for challenges.

Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva- In all honesty, I tried to make him seem like Slade to an extent but its not him. No Garfield isn't the pre-Sakutia personality, good guess though. Gray Beastboy is revealing himself this chapter. The 'right to rule' might be explained(I'll probably forget to come back and change this if I don't) as well. Trigon, well, that depends on what you mean by defeated(all out killed, removed from the mind, permanently banished, etc.).

slicerness-Thanks but I kinda want them to look a like(same clothes with slight differences), I'll remember that advise for future use.

Novus Ordo Seclorum- Thank you for the support, and quite frankly I got stuff planned that will make people think I'm a genius...or crazy. I'll take either haha.

warprince2000- Have patience and you will bear wittiness to some of the first Beast/Harem stories and a darker look upon Beastboy.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

The Gray Beastboy led them to a clearing with a nearby cave. Now in a clearing, they could see the sky. The sky was gray, the same shade as Gray Beastboy. The clouds were black strangely enough. The sun though caught their attention the most, it was a brilliant green. They also noticed that there was wisps of red going through the sky. Raven and her emotions knew what it was but it confused them. They knew it was Trigon trying to gain control of Beastboy's, or Garfield's as it might be, mind but,...

_'He doesn't even have the slightest influence(1).' _Was the thought going through all the Ravens' heads.

Gray sat down on a log in the clearing "Well, I suppose you all have some question, so ask away." He said in a semi-bored way, motioning the to sit down.

"Well, for starters can you explain whats going on?" Raven asked.

Gray sighed before speaking "As you know, Trigon tried to gain control of this mind recently. What he didn't expect was that 'Beastboy' wasn't...the true self here if you will(2). You see back when Garfield first got his powers, he began to mature mentally very quickly. That's when he entered his own mind and found us. At first we were like Rage here, trying to gain control of the body for ourselves but he defeat us every time. After he managed to beat all of us at the same time, we viewed him as the one with 'The Right to Rule' and submitted. He succeeded at what many fail to do in life times in a few months(3). He decided to hide his unusual maturity for a some time and decided to temporarily put the one being here, who he believed could do it best, in charge. That being being Innocence."

"But then why is Beast-"Growl"Garfield still acting immature and who is this Traitor you speak of?" Wisdom asked, already having a few ideas along with Knowledge.

Gray sighed and looked like he was reliving a painful and angry memory, "Garfield underestimated the over all effect of the Shape-shifting power. While there is a being(4), Instinct, who embodies all the animal Insticts, we all gained some of them. Innocence gained an unusual amount of survival instincts, namely self-preservation. He knew that if Garfield took the Throne back he would die off in a few years(5). He managed to gain control of a few of the more dangerous creatures here and tricked a few emotions into helping him overthrow Garfield. When the day came for Innocence to give the Thrown back, he ambushed him, used as much poison as could to make him sleep(6) and then put him in the deepest part of the soul he could get to. He then proceeded use the beasts of the mind, most of which are loyal only to the one on the Throne to reduce us to near powerless." Gray stopped with sad look on his face _'Khimera...I'm sorry.'_

The Ravens all had sad looks, except Rage who had that look that someone had when they were angry that something tragic happened.

A moment later Gray started again "When Trigon tried gain control, he accidentally took Innocence, who chose the name Beastboy, off the Throne. Now someone has to control the Throne, Your father was being blocked at the time and none of us had the power or the awareness at the moment to claim, so it gave power to the only who had any real claim. It made Garfield 'king' again." He used fingers to quote king. "Now its only a matter of time before Garfield escapes his prison and truely reclaims the Throne."

All the Raven's had troubled looks, trying to digest this. The most unlikely of them spoke up first. "S-so everything we know about Ga-garfied is a lie?" Timid asked as tear began forming her eyes.

"No, while we had no real power, our being here made enough influence on judgement to make him seem like a VERY immature, and somewhat bratty, version of us(7)." Gray reassure her. It worked somewhat, Timid had a little hope in eyes.

"Soooo...what now?" Brave asked, not sure what they were suppose to do at this point.

"Well, Garfield is the only one now how can get you out, since he's blocking Trigon from getting any more influence which means he's also blocking anything from getting out. But, getting there is going to take a bit more than ten half demon empaths and one changeling. So, unless you have any ideas, I suggest going to some of my fellow emotions for help. Any objections?" Gray asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

As they followed him, Knowledge thought of something "Ummm, Gray? I would like to inquire about what emotion you embody(8)?"

He stopped and looked at her for a second, "Promise you won't laugh?" He got some confused looks but they nodded just the same. "I'm...Fear." This shocked everyone of them speechless. At their shocked looks he sighed "At least you didn't laugh."

Meanwhile

The dark figure watched the strange pool-like opening in the dark that showed the Ravens and the now named Fear, "Well that's interesting, I honestly wasn't expecting him to reveal so much. Who do you think he will go to first?" **"Grrr grrrr?"** "He's not crazy enough to go to those frozen waste lands by himself, half-demons or not. I think he'll go to our war-torn reptile." **"Grrr?" **"Go and make sure that our curious scientist gets what he needs, I'm sure he already knows about her being here." **"Grrr,grrr?"** "Make sure she's brought to the Throne when he's done." the growling seemed to vanish before it spoke one last time **"Grrr grrr Grrrrrrr." **"You don't kill a pawn because he followed someone else, you kill him if he's still following someone else." The figure chuckled at this.

End of Chapter

It's back. I decided it was time and try and do some more for this idea.

1. The more line, and the thicker they are, the stronger his influence.

2. Couldn't think of a better way to put it.

3. The 'what' being gaining control of his mind and emotions.

4. Instinct and Innocence aren't exactly emotions

5. Innocence eventually dies of for everyone.

6. Gaining control of the mind is easy enough, but kill a mental being, let alone the main one, is very hard to do.

7. 'Us' being the emotions, not Garfield. (the emotions all mushed together don't make the real thing)

8. Writing for Knowledge is hard. I can't think or find really big words to use.

Well, there you have it, several mysteries are solved only for more to appear. Here your questions: Who is the Dark figure and who is growling. Who and/or what is he talking about. What is Fear sorry for and who is Khimera? What is 'the Throne' exactly? Review and answer. Until next time, AkumaKami64 signing out!


	4. The Hate of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Novus Ordo Seclorum- I thought that the whole 'Innocence thing' was a good idea. Someone has finally informed me of the spell check on this site. No one can claim the Throne because it's already chosen. Read the A.N. below review replies.

Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva- The Throne will be more explained in a later chapter and in the A.N. below. I'm actually trying to make Beastboy's mind more complicated. Ravens a Half-demon. Beastboy is a shape-shifter, that has turned into almost every animal that has ever been discovered and then some. The dark figure(also it's dark because there's literally no light where he is) is the most dangerous thing in that mind, even now(stop and think, what is now in there). Thinks for the advise.

A.N. The 'Throne' is semi-sentient . Someone has to control it. When no one does, it picks the one it thinks is best(AKA 'Right to Rule'). It can only be claimed by an emotion absorbing the current 'King' or when the 'King' gives it up, even if it's(suppose to be) temporary.

Getting to the Throne would be a little difficult for Fear to get the Throne but with Raven and her emotions it would be near impossible by himself(some of them aren't the fighting kind and others wouldn't know when to stop)

PLEASE READ. Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Raven and her emotions were following the Gray Beastboy, who they now knew was surprisingly Fear. He had been leaning them through the dark, rain-forest like jungle. Everywhere they looked they saw hungry eye in the shadows. Every now and then Fear would growl at them when it looked like they were getting a little to close. Brave, being the second in liveliness only to Happy(1), decided to ask a question she had been wondering.

"Hey, Fear, what emotion are we going to any way?" The question had bugging some of them, Happy was crossing her fingers hoping it look a Beastboy version of her.

Fear chuckled a little, "Thats a surprise." He looked ahead and said "We're almost there."

Raven and the others looked ahead to see a wide opening in the trees. There didn't seem anything special about it until they crossed it. Their eye's went wide when they saw the landscape change drastically. The area in front of them sudden changed from a long grassy plane to a volcanic waste land. The sky was red(2), there was no trees, there was large rocky hills, lava pools, and many inactive and active volcanoes(3). Every now and then they saw animal skeletons, large and small. Fear was looking at the Ravens to see there reactions, most of which he could have guessed without looking. Timid was scared, Brave was somewhat curious of this place, the rest were on guard in case some wanted to add the to the skeleton, Rage well...

"Sweeeet." was the only thing she said. She looked like she was loving this place, if the sparkling eyes and wide grin on her face was any indication. This gained her some odd looks before they realized this Rage they talking about.

Fear cleared his throat a little to get their attention and said with a slightly bored voice, "Ladies may I welcome you to the volcanic land of the red emotions." Rage looked like she was about to squealed(4) at this.

"Red emotion's', as in plural? As in more then one?" Knowledge asked with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry, remember when I said it's hard getting to the Throne? Well, most of the emotions left in groups to get there. The only ones left are probably the strongest ones." Fear assured them a little.

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard a monstrous roar. They looked to see a giant red dragon(5) flying towards them. The Ravens got ready to fight, but Fear just stood there starring at with a bored expression. Just when it was a quarter mile(6) away, it suddenly jerked and started to waver as if it was weakening. It crash and slide across the ground until it stop a few feet away from them. Just when Raven was going to ask what happened, something seemed to move under the dragons back. A long line was cut though it before something started to push it's way out. They saw what looked like Fear, covered in blood, climb out of the dragon's back. However, they noticed a three differences. One, this one had very pronounced pair top canines. Two, his coat, which was probably red, seemed to be a bit torn up. Three,...he looked very pissed off. Some of them suddenly wanted to hurl due to the blood and gore.

The blood soaked emotion looked at them, expression not changing in the slightest, "What the hell are you starring at?" Yep, definition a red coat.

He managed to scare them a little(7) but Rage did something surprising...or not so surprising, depending on how you look at it.

Rage teleported right of the bloody emotion, stuck out her hand, put on a grin that was between Beastboy's idiotic friendly grin and a bloodthirsty psycho grin, and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rage."(8)

The new emotion was momentarily stunned before his angry express came back. He was interrupted before he could say anything by Fear, "It's been a while, Red Alpha Hate." He had a slight smirk on his face.

The newly named Hate had a dark smirk on his face, "Indeed it has, Gray Alpha Fear." He turned his attention back to Rage; who noticed that the blood was either receding on it's own or disappearing; picked her up by her cloak, and jumped down to the rest of the group. Rage gave him a mean looked for that, but honestly didn't want get on the wrong foot with Hate.

"So what bring you to my little hell hole?" Hate asked with smirk.

"I was hoping you would me get them out of here." Fear asked, bored expression returning.

"And what makes you think I would help you, let alone them?" Hate asked harshly, causing some of the Ravens to drop their heads a little.

"I have one reason you would." Fear's tone sounded almost playful. Hate raised an eyebrow at this. Fear's claw lengthened a few inches. Hate, who was blood free at this point, looked at him strangely. Fear and Hate were near equal in strength, but Hate usually won due to him being the more persistent one. Then he noticed who Fear's eyes were pointing at(9).

Hate growled at Fear before speaking, "Fine, but the minute Khimera gets them out of here, you and me are going to have a nice chat." Hate had a look that promised pain. Fear just chuckled a bit.

"Khimera?" Raven asked, not knowing who or what they were talking about.

Hate looked at Fear, who chuckled sheepishly, with confused look, before darkly laughing, "Still afraid of forgetting where we came from?" he turned his attention to the Ravens, "Khimera is the alas the 'main' Garfield likes to use. He would have choose that as his 'Super Name'." Hate explained. Knowledge noticed that he said 'Super Name', not 'Superhero Name'. It worried here a little.

"So, Fear, how many emotions are we going to get and which ones?" Hate asked, face looking angry again.

"Three more should be enough, so I thinking Knowledge, Wisdom, and..Him." Fear said in way you said something that many would call insane.

Hate's eyes widen when he said 'Him', "Fear are you sure your names not Fearless? Forget the fact that the first is crazy and the second has an attitude, 'He' is more like to attack as kill us! Everyone and everything that has gone to 'His' area has never came back! Not even the mind beasts have survived 'Him' and their suppose to be immortal!" Hate shouted the last part motioning towards the dragon that was slowly healing.

"Who are you talking?" the Raven all asked at once.

"Do! Not! Ask!" Hate's shouting nearly made them deaf.

"Don't tell your scared Hate." Fear said, baiting him.

Hate growled before throwing his arms up,"Fine, but if we get turned into ice cubes, it's your fault!" Hate yelled before starting off in another direction.

One question was going through Raven's and her emotion's heads, _'Who were they talking about?'_

None of them noticed a figure, wearing a dark blue trench coat, crouching on a volcano. He watched as they leaved with a feral look in his eyes.

End of Chapter.

1. She's practically a Happy that loves fighting.

2. Everything else about the is the same; Black clouds, Green sun, Red wisps(that glowed slightly brighter then the sky)

3. Some of them have lava boiling out of them and others aren't doing anything.

4. I think that's how its spelled.

5. About the size of Malchior and regular western dragon. The animal can change their body color but not their eyes.

6. I'm guessing that would be far enough for this to seem logical.

7. They've seen what Rage can do, they don't want to find out what a shape-shifter version can do.

8. She's act like this because; A, she's in a place that could be considered demon paradise and B, she's finally meeting someone a little like her.

9. That thing you do when you montion to a spot behind you with your eyes without looking.

I've been wanting to introduce Hate for awhile now for some reason. Also, the emotions are separated, but one of them is stronger then the rest in the group, that was why they said 'Red Alpha Hate' and 'Gray Alpha Fear'. Now Khimera has revealed been reveal as the main Garfield(Yes, Fear is scared of them forgetting where they started, odd fear.). New Questions; Who is this 'Him' that Hate doesn't want to go to? What is so Dangerous about the 'Throne'? Who is watching them now? Any idea what Hate meant by saying just 'Super Name'? Review and Answer. Until next time, AkumaKami64 signing out!


	5. The Intellect of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

A.N. First, I'm back! Sorry to keep ya waiting, Christmas was exhausting and my new computer(which I'm trying to get use to) took nearly a whole day to get to where I could use the Internet. Second, If anyone is wondering why Rage and the others are acting OOC, they are kind of on a 'Emotional Adrenaline'. Meaning that with all these frights and surprises, Raven's emotion are a little out of whack(You would act weird to if you went through all that in a short amount of time). They'll be getting back to normal this chapter.

Novus Ordo Seclorum-Your right many would think that. In this case, Hate is one of the top dogs but that doesn't mean he's the worst thing in there. In all honesty I wasn't planning on having a great battle. However your review got me think "This is set up for a an epic fight!" So my plan has changed slightly(maybe a chapters worth).

thenormalfreak- Thank you for the compliment. The reason none are finished is because I make most of this up as I go. I already know how it ends but everything else I'm still coming up with.

Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Raven and her Emotions had been following Hate and Fear for a will. They(1) were walking a little a head of them, talking about something. Rage, who was starting to go back her angry-self; though slightly calmer and no red eyes; had impatiently asked her fellow emotion this with no answer.

"So why do think their acting weird?" Fear asked Hate, who seemed angrier than normal at Fear.

"How the fuck should I know, ya bastard?" Hate answered with a growl.

"You still mad about that? Come on you would have done this even if hadn't made that threat. All it did was leave you no room argue. Besides you should have known I was bluffing." Fear answered with a smirk.

"Manipulative asshole." Hate muttered

They were interrupted by Rage before they could continue their 'peaceful' conversation, "What are you to talking about?"

Hate was about to yell back an insult when Fear covered his mouth, "Nothing much really." Fear said as Hate tried to rip his hand off.

"Don't give me that, I want to know what you were talking about!" Rage continued annoyed

Hate, who had manged to get out of Fear's grip decided to answer(2), "Fear here apparently hasn't figured out why you were all act a little odd."

"And you have?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My GUESS is that Trigon, being the arrogant over-confident bastard he is, sent you some horror filled nightmare involving 'Beastboy'." Hate answered, spitting out the name 'Beastboy'. They all looked at him oddly, "What?"

"How'd you come up with that?" Fear asked.

"Trigon doesn't think he can lose and he loves tormenting people, Raven especially. Take that with him trying to take over s and them being here..." He left the rest hanging.

"I have a single inquiring." Knowledge stated. She got a 'go on' signal from Fear and Hate, "Why are you..umm...how should I state this?"

"Why don't we act like Raven's version of emotions." Fear supplied, getting a nod from Knowledge. "Well basically when someone, like Raven here, has other personalities that embody emotions; they only embody that one emotion. But when some has conquered their emotions, like Garfield or Khimera as you know, those counterparts become their own completely different personalities. They still act more on that specific emotion but they do have and show the others more." When they looked surprised, he added, "Our Knowledge explained it to all of us." The Ravens all gave an 'oohh'.

Hate gave an annoyed sigh before starting, "Can we get mov-" He stopped going wide eyed along with Fear. Before the others could ask what was wrong, Hate raised his hand to grab a small metal disk-like object before throwing it away. A few seconds later and the object exploded. Fear and Hate turn towards the direction the explosive was thrown from, beckoning the Ravens to stay behind them, with a hard and cold look their eye. They saw what looked like another emotion walking to them. This one had a dark-yellow lab coat and what looked like a metal glove or gauntlet on his left hand.

"Hate, Fear, its been to long since I last saw you two." Yellow said with a pleasant smile and voice. The aforementioned emotions didn't even blink. "What, not happy to see me? I thought you were looking for me?" Yellow asked casually, though, it sounded like he was mocking them.

Fear gained a suspicious look in his eye, "You wouldn't come to us unless we had something you wanted, Knowledge."

"To clear up confusion until they" he motioned to Raven and her Emotions, "leave call me Intellect." The now named Intellect said, gaining a fake hurt look before continuing, "And what do you mean by that? Can't an emotion visit his fellow counter-parts?" Fear and Hate had a look that said 'What kind of bullshit is this?' Intellect sweat-dropped before sighing, "Fine there is something I want, but it's not either of you two." Intellect finished with a smirk.

Both Fear's and Hate's eyes went wide as Intellect launched himself over them. Hate just barley grabbed him by his arm. Intellect swung his foot and hit Hate in the jaw, knocking him back some. Intellect throw a punch at Fear who caught it. Fear then launched his own punch which Intellect caught. It was then Fear noticed that Intellect was smirking. He looked down an noticed that the gauntlet was glowing slightly. Fear couldn't jump back fast enough to avoid a electrical shock from the gauntlet(3).

Fear clutched his now limp arm, barely able to move the rest of his body, "What did you do?"

"New invention, it sends a special shock to the nerves making them completely paralyzed. Had you held on for another second, you wouldn't be able to move at all." Intellect explained, more than a little smug. He looked around and noticed Hate was gone, "Guess he didn't want stick around." Though he said this he was on alert in case Hate tried something. He then turn towards the Ravens.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Rage asked/yelled.

Intellect leaned down so his face was in front of Rage's, his odd smile never leaving his face as he spoke, "It's simple really. What I want is...you." He answered, effectively surprising everyone. What could he possibly want with Raven's embodiment of anger.

Before Intellect could continue; he spun around, punched, and destroyed a bolder the size of a go cart. He activated his Shock-Fist as he heard something moving through the dust. Hate came charging at Intellect. As Intellect was about to land a hit, Hate ducked and threw a rope in a open slip knot(4) in the path of the fist. As fast as he could(5), Hate looped the rope to Intellect's other arm and pulled, binding both arms together. "Oh, Shit." was all Intellect could say before he was zapped unconscious by his own invention.

Fear had a confused look on his face, "Where did you get the rope Hate?"

"I keep a few supplies around here in case I run into something I need to keep occupied for a will. Now lets tie him before he wakes up. We're going to get some answers out of him when he wakes up." Hate answer angrily.

Raven and her emotions were shocked by what just happened. They understood that the Beastboy they knew wasn't the real one, but these guys moved faster then anything they ever saw, just barely slow enough for them to see what was happening. The more they saw the more they wonder, how strong was the real Garfield, AKA Khimera.

While they restrained Intellect, a dark-blue coated figure watched from a volcano top. He had a look between anger and planning before he disappeared. He didn't move, didn't fade, just vanished.

End of Chapter

1. Fear and Hate

2. A. Fear has a strong grip. B. Hate wants to going

3. If your wondering how he charged it; Bio-electricity, lots of it.

4. I don't know if that's the right term, its a rope with a noose of some kind.

5. That's very fast

Well that another one. Another chapter, another Emotions, another explanation, and more questions. Why is Intellect after after Rage? What false threat did Fear make against Hate. And just who is following them and what does he want? Review, Guess, and see if you guess right. AkumaKami64 signing out! Happy New Years! 


	6. The Instinct of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva-Yeah, the naming seemed like a good idea. Nope, Intellect will explain what he wants in this chapter. Nope what Fear did will explained later, think though, he bluffed and it was obvious it was a bluff. Khimera himself probably isn't sure if he's good or evil, he has been locked up for too long. The suggestions might help(I'm forgetful sometimes).

thenormalfreak- Glad to know I got someone who likes guessing! You're right; which one I'm not telling(grins). Khimera isn't scared of much(if you could turn into anything, it might take a lot to scare you). Fear can stay calm-ish unless it down right terrifies him. Like with Intellect, he was worried(Intellect is known for his dangerous toys) but he knew that Hate(persistence can make someone think of clever things in the heat of battle) could beat Intellect if he couldn't. We will get a look at somethings that make him sweat.

Novus Ordo Seclorum- You're right time will tell and the time is now...or at least it's in this chapter.

A.N. Also Fear referred to Khimera as 'Garfield or Khimera' because I wasn't sure which was appropriate to use in that explanation.

Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Raven watched as Hate bound intellect to a nearby stalagmites. She looked over and saw Knowledge examining the Shock-Fist as it was apparently called(1). Her knowledge wasn't an expert on technology, but anyone can tell that thing was ingenious on to many levels. Fear was currently taking a nap as everyone else was resting. She noticed that Timid kept looking at Fear out of the corner of her eye. It was at this moment that a very recent memory came to mind, 'Timid I promise, if Beastboy hates us, then I'll do anything I have to make him forgive us.'. She looked over at Hate and sighed, 'Might as well as get it straight from the source.' she thought as she approached the red-coated persona.

"What do you want?" Hate asked in mildly annoyed tone.

Raven, trying not be put off by this(2), said, "I need to ask you something."

Hate raised an eyebrow at this, "And that would be..?"

Raven took a deep breath, "Does Garfield, Khimera, or whatever the real one is called...do you hate me?"

Hate's eyes went wide at that and proceeded to do the most surprising thing he could have done. He laughed. He laughed like he had just heard the best joke ever. Raven took this the wrong way and started to leave, when Hate stopped her, "Wait,wait,wait. That's not what I meant. It just that you might be the first one I don't actually hate." Hate said, effectively shocking Raven. "Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of stuff I hate about you; mainly that the so called empathic half-demon couldn't sense that an 'Beastboy' wasn't the real one. Then again he did manage to fool Mento. I'm starting to ramble, any way the point is I don't hate you. Why? You remind me a lot of what we use to be like. Who knows, maybe Khimera will help you with your emotions." Hate ended with a smirk. Raven guessed that might be the closest thing to a smile he would give.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Never pegged you as the nice guy, Hate." Intellect said having awoken during Hate's first ever polite conversation that didn't end in a fight. Even will tied up he still had his odd friendly smile.

"Okay Intellect, starting explaining why you're after Rage." Hate demanded crouching so he was right in front of Intellect, only to be hit in the head by a small rock.

"Come on Hate, we both know he'd tell us even if we didn't want to know(3)." Fear said, having thrown the rock.

"You are SO lucky I need your help right now." Hate said rubbing his head and glaring at Fear, who just rolled his eyes.

"So Intellect, you going to enlighten us or should we just leave you for the beast roaming around here?" Fear asked sounding bored.

"Ahhh, Fear, you always were one of the oddest beings I ever met. An embodiment of fear that's almost fearless. Hmmm, how did you get Hate to cooperate so quickly?" Intellect asked as if he was catching up with old friends, which he was in a way.

"I've got a real good poker face." Fear answered confusing everyone excluding Hate.

Intellect thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, 'you're still as clever and manipulative as ever, Fear.'

"Can just answer the damn question already?" Hate yelled making Raven and her emotions jump slightly.

Intellect, deciding not to make Hate answered, sighed, "It's simple really. I just want to prove a theory of mine."

This confused the group somewhat. Rage, being the subject of the matter, venomously asked, "And what is this...theory you have about me?"

"It all started back when 'we' first entered your mind. I wasn't all that surprised that you had other personalities. What got my attention was you Rage. I understood that Raven, and by proxy(4) you, is a half-demon. That gave your father significant power over you, Raven. I wondered though; why was Rage the only one who Trigon had control, why are you the only one who gets four eyes when your fulled by a heavy dose of your own emotion, and why are you the only one who could become some much stronger? Then it came to me; Your aren't just Raven's anger." Intellect paused seeing if anyone understood.

"What you mean I'm not her anger! If I'm not that then what am I?" Rage asked completely confused, as were mostly everyone else.

"You, Rage, aren't just her anger. You are her Anger infused with her Demon." Intellect answered smoothly. The Raven never noticed Fear's and Hate's eye's go wide with understanding.

"We already understand that-" Wisdom was cut off by Intellect.

"No, you may understand it, but you don't understand what it means. Raven is a half-demon. She is in all actuality herself as an Azarathian, a mortal. Within Rage, however, is the pure demon version of Raven. That also brought up the question of why he would weaken her." Intellect explained.

"What do you mean...weakened?" Raven asked in her regular monotone voice, though most could tell she was worried.

"The way Trigon has them fused makes it so her full demon power, only surfaced when he was getting control. I wondered; why would someone like Trigon try to handicap his daughter, who he has been trying to convince to join him and bring about the end of the world, so severely. At first I thought he may had done this to try twist your mind. Then the truth fit me like a ton of bricks." Intellect had a smirk on his face as everyone waited for him to continue, "Trigon is afraid of what you might become."

That shocked everyone. Rude decided to put in her two cents, "You're shitting us right? You expect us to believe that Trigon is scared of us?" The Ravens were more then a little skeptic.

"Think about it; with only the powers of your mother, you have stopped one of the strongest demons from taking over you, when you should have been twice as vulnerable as any average person. What would happen if you figured this out and accepted your Demon half? You may become stronger than your father. Appropriate really, the parent is most likely to be surpassed by the child." Intellect said with amusement in his voice.

Some were about to argue until, "He's right." Hate and Fear had spoke as one. Hate spoke the rest, "But that doesn't mean we're going to let you take her back to your Labrary(5). So now what to do with you?"

Intellect stayed silent for a moment, ears twitching, before speaking, "I think someone already has plans for me." He looked up as he finished.

On top of the stalagmites Intellect was tied to, a new being appeared. It looked like the rest of the green emotions(6), except his coat was a dark blue, his claws and teeth were sharper and longer, and his eyes were pure white. No iris or pupil, just white. He also didn't look to happy, but it was hard to tell.

Intellect spoke in a grand tone, "Ravens I would like to introduce you to Khimera's Beta, or second in command, Instinct. Also known to you as 'The Beast'." Instinct gave little more than a growl. "So tell me Instinct, how much trouble am I in for with Khimera?"

Instinct eyed him for a moment before acting. What he did shocked them...

End of Chapter

1. He has an engraving on it.

2. She is about ask the embodiment of someones hate if they hate her, wouldn't you be a little worried.

3. For whatever reason, Intellect loves to explain stuff others don't understand.

4. I'm not sure if that's the right word to use here.

5. Not a misspelled. I made it like that on purpose

6. Green as in green skin, not green as in Brave.

Hate laughed because will he doesn't hate everything, he does find a lot to hate. She is perhaps the most likely one he'll ever say he likes. So that's another Chapter. Well my only questions for you are. What is Instinct going to do? Did my explanation of Rage make any sense at all? Until next time, AkumaKami64 signing out! 


	7. The Warning of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Kute-Kate-First off, I got to remember to write something like that in a different Story(maybe I should start writing Omakes)! I hoped it made sense, cause it plays a part in the sequel. The only thing I haven't thought through is the final book of it(It's going to be a trilogy).

thenormalfreak- Well, it was more of an explanatory chapter then anything else. The same as above for your guess. I kinda need him for something else, though you'll get something like that.

Novus Ordo Seclorum- I'll make this blunt, Dead wrong. Though they might understand the "severity of the situation" a bit better by the end of this chapter.

A.N. For the record what Instinct does shocks ALL of them, including Intellect. He fully expects Khimera to be mad at him for trying to take Rage. Also Instinct is very physically strong. Lastly, I forgot to mention this; As long Raven's emotions are out, they can feel tiny bits of other emotions. The exception, if she's overloaded with one emotion, it would seep into the others.

Please check my profile for challenges.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

_Talking through Possession_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

Instinct brought down his claw and slashed the rope holding Intellect. He eyed the rest of them, causing Fear to sweet and Hate to glare. Without warning he tackled Hate to the ground. They wrestled around for a second before Fear ripped him off Hate, using his arms to restrain Instinct's(1). Instinct proceeded to flip himself above and behind Fear, causing Fear to to lose his grip. Instinct grabbed Fear by the back of his coat, spun, and launched him at the approaching Hate; causing them land a few feet away. He would have continued if it wasn't for several cries of, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and the Black energy surrounding him.

Instinct looked over to see that Raven, Rage, Knowledge, and Wisdom all had their hands outstretched and eyes glowing. He paused looking at Knowledge, or rather noticing that something was missing from her and the surrounding area of her(2). He smirked before breaking free of the energy with little effort. He raised his left hand and will they were wondering what he was doing, a small black snake jumped out of his sleeve.

Rude started laughing, "Is that all you got, ya white eyed bastard!" All Instinct did was smirk.

Rude stopped laughing as she noticed that snake was growing very fast. Within a few seconds it stopped growing.(3) They looked up in horror at it, as it seemed to search through them with its eyes. It's head and eye came to sudden halt when it saw Rage. Rage then felt something on her shoulder. "Rage! Get away from him!" Fear shouted as Rage looked behind her to see Intellect...with his shock fist back on before she was shocked and passed out. Before they could do anything Intellect appeared in front of her.

"Instinct!" Hate yelled from where he was, previously going to attack the snake before Intellect got to Rage. "Tell me why are you doing this! I thought you were on Khimera's side?" Hate roared in confusions.

Instinct spoke in a deep, animal, and strained voice; "I...am." He continued as Hate started to speak. "This...is...Khimera's... Will." His answer caused everyone's eyes to go wide, Fear's and Hate's more so then the Ravens's.

Before anyone else could speak, Instinct threw Rage at the snake, which caught her with it's tongue. Surprising, it didn't eat her. It brought down and rapped it's body around to keep her still. Then things started to get odd. It opened it's mouth and Rage started to squirm. A weird red mass started come out of her. The snake unwrapped it's body and left Rage on the ground, where Instinct picked her up and gave her to Intellect.

Hate glared at them knowing that the chances of him beating Instinct were next to none. They all then noticed that Instinct was looking at the sky. Curiosity getting the best of them, they looked up and saw that all of the red wisps of Trigon's energy were converging right over the giant snake. As they started to come down and merge with it, the snake suddenly started spasming like it was having a heart attack. It started growing two arms, two legs, two horns, and started gaining red strips. When it's hands were formed, it clutched it's head in agony.

Fear turned to Instinct, who had his head tilted down; hiding his eyes; and shouted, "What the hell have you done?"

Instinct smirked before another event happened. The black clouds expanded and started sending out thunder like mad. The volcanoes started rumbling. The ground started to shake violently as it split open at many places, including a few yards behind the now possessed snake. Brave looked down a nearby ledge to see what was in it. There was a river of green lava at the bottom and she could make out a few skeletons of strange creature of all sizes. Then she heard it. The loud, thunderous, echoing roar of millions of beasts, fallowed by a roar louder and more terrifying then all the others, before it all went deathly quiet. Even the Trigon-controlled monster snake was quiet though, it's hands still clutching it's head; though you could see the four glowing eyes. No one noticed Fear's look of absolute terror.

"What is this?" Brave asked.

_"This...is my warning!" _The voice came from Instinct, but it wasn't his. This voice was smooth, kind, and truthful; but it was harsh, intoxicating, and deceitful at the same time(4). When he raised his head, they saw not the blank white eyes, but complete green ones. They had a slight glow to them and seemed to scream of power.

"K-Khi-Khimera?" Fear screamed in horror and confusion. This caused the Ravens to looked shocked and Hate to step back, if only barely.

_"Fear, its been a while."_ He had an odd smile, but that might be because he was using Instinct's body _"Hate, still as violent as ever I take it." _Hate just gave an unconvincing growl.

The former snake Trigon was controlling looked at Khimera with anger, **"What have you-" **He found himself unable to speak.

_"Do be silent demon. I'll deal with you when I'm done here." _His voice was calm and deadly. Trigon found his current body obeying this being. **_'What is this creature?'_**

The Khimera-possessed Instinct turned his sight to Raven before appearing right in front of her, "Raven, it's nice to finally meet you."

Raven looked at him with confusion. She had expected many different thing, both good and bad. She didn't expect this, she couldn't tell if he was good or evil.

_"Regretfully, I can't tell either." _He said. Raven looked at him oddly, while Khimera just smirked, _"Keep that beautiful face of your's apathetic all you want. You're still an open book to me." _This caused Raven and her emotions to all blush. Intellect could have sworn Rage was blushing as well.

Khimera then whistled loud. They looked towards the mountains and saw a new dragon coming. This one was a dark green and at least half the size of Trigon's real body. It had; four legs, one tail, three monstrous heads, four great wings, and vicious looking spikes. It landed in front of Khimera and bowed it's heads.

Khimera turned to Intellect and said, _"He'll take you back to your Labrary."_

Hate's and Fear's eyes widened in shock. Fear was still to afraid to move, but Hate wasn't, "Hold it Khimera! You're aren't really going to let him take her there are you?" If you listened hard enough you could hear the worry in his voice.

Khimera had a knowing smile on his face,_ "Yes I do Hate. If you have a problem with this, well...we both know how that ends."_

Hate extended his claws, but that's all he got to do. Within that instance, a small hole the size of two fingers appeared where Hate's heart was, along with a slash going up to his throat. He fell to the floor. He wasn't dead(5), but he was out of the fight for now.

Khimera looked over his shoulder to see Intellect leaving on the dragons back with Rage. He turned to Fear, who cowered under his gaze. He then looked at Trigon, who was struggling to move the body he was in.

Before he could do anything, Raven spoke up, "Khimera what is it that you want?" She was very confused with what happened.

He tilted his head before taking a look of deep thought,_ "Five things right now; I want command over my body again; I want to see if Intellect is right about Rage; I want you out of my mind, no offense; I want Trigon," _Motions to said demon, _" out of here; but at the moment I just want a chat with your old man there." _He finished, smirking at Trigon.

Before they could ask what he meant, the green eyes faded and Instinct was in control of himself. Trigon could suddenly move again. His 'happiness'(6) was cut short as he clutched his head in agony. He heard a voice in his head, _'I think it's time we met face to face, Trigon the Terrible.'_

The Ravens watched in confusion as Trigon clutch his head screamed with a hissing noise(7). They then saw his eyes. They were still red, but there were green eyes in each. Against Trigon's will, the monstrous body started moving toward the crevice behind him. Just as Trigon thought he might be winning the battle of wills, a lightning bolt struck him, give Khimera all he need to send the body into the opened earth. No noticed when Instinct disappeared

The Ravens and Fear weren't sure what to do now. They decided to rest and heal Hate faster.

Meanwhile

Trigon found himself in a dark place. He rubbed his head before noticing that he was in his real body. At least it seemed like his real body. He was about to try and get out of where ever he was when a newly-made familar voice reached his ears, "Trigon the Terrible, we finally meet face to face." Trigon turned around and for the first time all he knew was absolute terror.

End of Chapter

1. You bring your arms up from behind the other guy and use your arms to keep his arms apart.

2. The Shock Fist

3. About as big as the ones in "Boa vs Python". The kind; think of that big black one from "Snakes on a Plane"

4. It's the kind where you know something's wrong; but you don't care, it draws you in and makes you trust him.

5. Emotions are a lot harder to kill then that.

6. Couldn't think of a better term here.

7. The body is still snake-ish.

Well that's that. Khimera finally makes a semi appearance and he confuses everyone all to heck. On to the Questions; What's your opinion on Khimera? What does his warning mean? What does he want(he said 'right now')? Why is Fear so scared? Better yet, why is Trigon? And last but not least how does the story seen so far(it's about half way now I think)? Any questions? AkumaKami64 signing out!

Poll on my Profile; If you want me stop with the questions hit annoying. If you like them hit good. If you don't care don't vote.


	8. The Deals of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**DarkRapture**- Thanks. The plot is a result of a very imaginative mind and a lot of free time. Is the reason you can't post because you don't have a computer?

**Novus Ordo Seclorum**- Thank you, I learn best through trail and error. As for Khimera's appearance, I decided it was time I showed everyone what a a taste of his power does. Trigon...well that's a secret for now. It'll be a will before tells what exactly what means by the good and evil thing.

**thenormalfreak**- I knew you'd like it. He isn't a demon and no, his human form isn't ugly(his other forms are debatable).

**A.N. New forum set up. Put up any idea for adoption and/or discussion.**

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

_**Talking thro**ugh Possession_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Trans_lating_ **to Eng**_lish_

It wasn't the being himself that scared Trigon, because he seemed to look exactly a human. It was what was behind him. All he could see was outlines in the dark and green eyes, but that was enough. Some were as small as dog and others were bigger then him at his maximum size- at least he hoped he wasn't at his maximum height now or these things were bigger then he thought, but they all an aura of great power. There didn't seem to be any landscape, it was like walking on shadows. Their was a faint light, that had no origin making anything barely visible.

**"I take it your the real Garfield Logan?"**Trigon asked, the fear seemingly concealed.

"Guilty as charged. Though I prefer Khimera, Trigon or do you prefer Scathe(1)?" Khimera said in good natured tone with a slight chuckle.

Trigon narrowed his eyes at the shadow concealed being,** "Tell me, why have you brought me here?" **He didn't ask his other question, **_'And where is here?'_**

"Ah I do apologize for my manners in bringing you here, but I thought our negotiations should be a bit more private." Khimera's casual voice put Trigon on edge. "And as for where we are, we're in what could be called my mental version of hell." Trigon's four eyes widen in shock as Khimera chuckled under his breath. "Don't be so surprised, the way you were looking around a few minutes earlier showed you had no idea where you are." Trigon didn't need light to know that Khimera was smirking.

Trigon decided to ver cut to the chase, **"Negotiations?"**

"Yes, well, you see I have a slight problem as you might already know. My 'Innocent Traitor'?" Trigon nodding, having been keeping an eye on things through Raven as best he could,(2) "Well many of my otherselves wish my freedom now that Innocence isn't in charge, thanks to you by the way. The only way they can do this, is for one of them to claim 'The Throne' himself and free me. This leads to two problems. One is that none of them will submit to each other without a 'Battle Royal'. The other is that, despite their intentions, many would be too tempted with the idea of running the show. With me so far?"

**"Yes, now get to the point mortal."**Trigon said starting to get irritated.

Khimera let out a hollow laugh at that, "Sorry Scathe, your wrong in that department." Khimera continued before Trigon could say anything, "What I want from you is for you to let me out of this prison of mine."

**"And why should I help you at all?"**Trigon watched Khimera intently, before noticing that all the other creatures seemed to have vanished during their conversation.

Khimera held up two fingers, "First, I have my entire mind mind-locked." Trigon's narrowed at this, "That's right, nothing can get in or out until I say otherwise. Didn't think I didn't have any influence from here did you? Anyway add that to the fact I started a mental eradication, I doubt you want to stick around any more then you have to."

Trigon's eyes went wide with utter shock, **"Are you insane!?! A mental eradication would destroy everything in here, even you! Why would do that?!" **He had never found a being that would willingly do this to itself.

"Because now I have a very good chance of getting back in control. Either I get my body back and stop this or everyone in here dies. I wonder what others would think of you; 'Trigon the Terrible, Ender of all things mortal, died will failing to take over a green shape-shifter that was supposedly the weakest member of the team he was on.', not all that impressive is it?" Khimera said with a chuckle.

Trigonthen realized it; this being had it all figured out. If he didn't agree, he might never get out even if one of his counter parts did release Khimera. If he did agree, there was a chance he might still be trapped here. If he didn't agree and Khimera didn't get out, they all died and he would go down as laughing stock in the underworld. No matter what happened, Khimera won.

Khimera smirked as he saw Trigon thinking this over, "If you agree to help me, not only will I agree to free you, but I'll promise not to tell anyone your secret." Khimera's smile turned absolutely sinister at that.

Trigon looked at Khimera in confusion until he heard something behind him. Something that made his eyes widen in fear. Something he thought he would never hear again....

**With Intellect**

Intellect looked at an unconscious Rage. She was strapped down to a examination table in his lab. All around there were tools and inventions. Some looked state of the art and even futuristic. Others looked like they were made of junk, which they were(3). Intellect sighed and asked"So my growling friend, what interest does our boss have with my theory about Rage here?"

Instinct appeared crouching on a clear spot on the table behind Intellect, his expression blank, **"Grrrr grrr grrrrr."**

Intellect looked mildly surprised for a moment, "He always was a schemer and was always thinking who knows how many steps ahead. Even if he did mess up once. Ow well, happens to everyone at least once in their life. I suppose you'll be taking them to 'The Throne' when I'm done right?"

Instinct shook his head, **"Grrr grr."**

Intellect looked slightly confused, "He wants her to stay here while you take the other and 'it' there? Why?"

Instinct grinned a bit, **"Grr grrr.....gr grrrr grrr?"**

Intellect looked a bit annoyed, "You like thought of me getting mauled, don't you?"

Instinct's razor teeth were in full view now, **"Grr!"**

"Alright, you go a do whatever else you have to do and be back here in....I'd say an hour would do it." Intellect said getting some things ready.

Instinct nodded and said something as an after thought with a smirk, **"Grrr, Grrrr? Grr grr grrr grrrr grrr!"**

A tick mark appeared on Intellect's forehead, "I turn a TV set into a mini atom bomb one time and no one lets me live it down!"(4)

**With Hate, Fear, and the Ravens**

"Mental Eradication?" All the Raven's asked at once. They had been walking for a bit after healing Hate's wound. He hadn't said a word and clutched where the wound had been over his heart every now and then. They had asked what Khimera had meant by 'his warning'.

"Yep, Khimera seems to have gotten tired of not running the show and has decided that if he doesn't control this body, then no one does." Fear explained in his usual laid back and bored voice.

"But isn't that a little counter-productive?" Wisdom asked.

"Yeah what idoit would destroy his own mind?" Rude asked.

"The kind that has everything planned out." Fear answered.

"Huh?" Several of them asked intelligently.

"Khimera has just about everything planned out. If someone doesn't let him out, he probably has a back up plan, and another one for that one." Fear explained.

"You would know." Hate said in a soft yet angry voice. Several of the flock of Ravens looked between him and fear oddly, "You want to tell them or should I?"

Fear sighed, "Remember how I said each of us are basically our own personality?" They nodded, "Well the draw back is that the greater each emotion Khimera feels, the less like him we are. Each of us have at least one defining trait that is directly from him. Intellect, his need to sedate his own curiosity(5). Hate, his relentlessness and cunning. And so on and so forth. Me, well..."

"You are everything Khimera is but without the ambition, way less power, a bit of fear, and to top it all off; you have the same damnable mind of his!" Hate all but shouted.

"Why is he angry?" Timid whimpered from behind Fear.

"He's brooding. He does this when he loses this badly, especially when it's Khimera that beat him." Fear answered getting a glare from Hate.

"So Fear, any idea what one of those back up plans would be?" Hate asked heatedly.

Fear rolled his eyes, "Think, use that militant mind of yours. Put everything into a war or battle situation." Fear hinted.

Hate stared for a moment before saying, "Dammit."

"Care to inform of us your conclusion?" Knowledge asked, she hated not knowing what was going on.

"Not happening." Hate said simply.

"Please Red, can't you just give us a hint?" Lust asked pouting and rubbing against him a little, causing the other Ravens to blush a little.

Hate had an annoyed look, which Fear saw, "Hate! don't you-"That's as far as he got before something incredibly shocking happened. Hate started kissing deeply Lust right on the lips. This caused several jaws to drop and many faces to blush. Fear just shook his head. When they separated, Lust leaned forward a little, trying to recapture his lips. Realising she wasn't getting any more, she went back to the others. Her face had a light blush an almost drunken look, a shit eating grin.

Fear stared at Hate blankly, who shrugged and said, "It shut her up right?"

"Well that's one other talent you got from Khimera, you're a good kisser. Why you got that, I'll never know." Fear said, not mentioning that Hate was the most talented in that department(6).

Happy looked at Lust curiously, "How was it?"

Lust looked at Happy and said with a dreamy look, "Like Heaven...with fangs."

Raven shook her head, deciding to get off this subject, "So how long until we get to....Insight was it?"

"A. Yes it's Insight AKA our Wisdom. B. I'd say about...3 seconds." Fear said as the landscape changed again.

**With Khimera and Trigon**

Trigon was shaking in disbelief. No one knew about that. Any one that knew wasn't alive. How did he know! If anyone found out about that, it might ruin him. He turned around to see Khimera staring at him apparently, "So do we have a deal, _Scathe_?" He said his name in an almost mocking way as he held out his hand.

Trigon looked at the a moment before shaking it, causing a small glow in their hands to finalize the agreement. A deal with a devil had been made. Trigon idly wonder who the devil in this deal was; him...or Khimera.

End of Chapter

1. From what I've read, that's his name or at least one he used at one point.  
2. He could still see through Raven, though it was like having a bad TV reception.  
3. He tries to make something out of almost anything in his free time.  
4. Yes he can do that. He just wanted to know if he could.  
5. Not sure of any other way to say it. I mean the fact he will do what has to to figure out something that has his interest.  
6. Beastboy kissed Terra and they can all relive memories with some small alteration.

My thanks to **'Kute-Katt' **and **'thenormalfreak' **for their earlier reviews which helped inspire the scene between Instinct and Intellect.

Well, you all asked and I delivered. Khimera is up to something and knows something that has Trigon down right terrified. For the record, Instinct has a bit of a sadistic streak. And Hate reveals a hidden talent. So here are the questions; What does Khimera know about Trigon? What is Intellect going to do to Rage. What were him and Instinct talking about? What does Hate mean by 'Damnable mind'? What do you think Insight's place looks like? And finally was the Hate and Lust scene good or bad?  
Well that's all for now, AkumaKami64 signing out!


	9. The Innocence of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

slicerness- Sorry, I'm saving that surprise for the end.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

_Talking through Possession_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating **to English**

A.N. Khimera's emotions are about 6'3 ft tall.

What stood before Raven, her emotions, Hate, and Fear was what could only be described as a temple, built into the side of a large hill, with a dark brown sky looming over head. Its was huge, a few hundred feet at least. It's design was like a Greek or Roman temple in the ancient world. Unlike those temples, it was made of a brown colored stone, with strange writing engraved all over the building and it giving off a green glow. All over the ceiling were statues of strange creatures. There were more lined up at the entrance way. Away from the temple and off in the distance were small building, like shrines of some sort.

Raven looked at it with fasination as did Knowledge. Timid hid behide Fear after setting sight on it. Brave was immediately on edge. The other emotions all felt a strange chill run up their spines, except one.

Wisdom stared at the temple with a blank look in her eyes. There was a strange feeling coming from the temple, a potentially dangerous one. Yet, something was urging her to go inside. She was dragged out of her thoughts by Rude snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Ground control to Wiseass, do you read?" She yelled in her ear.

"Yes I can hear you just fine Rude." Wisdom answered with only the bare hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, don't space out on us then. I don't want us having to come find your brown-cloaked ass because you got lost daydreaming." Rude muttered more to herself then Wisdom.

"While vogur, Rude does raise a point Wisdom, you're not prone to let your imagination run astray on occasions such as these." Knowledge added in, noticing her sister emotion's odd behavior.

"It's nothing, I'm just interested in this..'temple' I suppose the correct term would be." Wisdom reassured.

Fear and Hate shared a look at this. Fear sighed before muttering, "Time to go see the Warlock."

Intellect's Labrary

Intellect was laying on the floor, panting. The lab was in ruins, equipment scattered and broken. Still strapped to the table, was Rage, groaning in pain. She seemed...weaker then before. Something on the floor, Between the table and Intellect, with a black cloth covering it.

"Ohh, by the abyss, that hurt. That devil wannabe either did an incredibly good job or a horribly bad job with this." Knowledge said to himself in a rare show of anger and frustration. "Well, at least I got what I was after." He said, his strange smile returned to his face, and held up a large syringe full of what appeared to be blood, but it was a darker shade then regular blood, "And a nice welcome back gift for Khimera," He finished, holding a small orb full of what looked like swirling red gas. To anyone else, it might have seemed ominous, but looked uninterested for the most part.

Instinct suddenly appeared on an unoccupied table, crouching as usual, near Intellect. He looked around curiously, he hadn't seen the lab like this since Intellect tried crossing cheetahs, sharks, and rabbits. He shivered ever so slightly at that, catching those things was a nightmare.

He then noticed the black-cloth cover object on the floor, **"Grrr grr?"**

Intellect nodded as he started putting the blood into vials and then into a small vault, "Yeah, that's it. I got everything I need out of her, you can take her, and this, to Khimera now." Intellect said with a dismissive wave, throwing the red orb to Instinct.

Instinct, having caught the orb, suddenly looked sad, **"Grrr?"**

"Hmm?" Intellect replied.

**"Grr grrr gggrrr grr grrrrrgrrr?" **Intellect then realized his counter-parts depression.

He answered with a sigh, "You know what happened to HIM after everything we had to go through as 'Beastboy'-he also wasn't all that warm to begin with-and even if Innocence didn't turn against us and Khimera, I don't think anything would have changed unless 'we' left on our own." Intellect said, We referring to Khimera and them as a whole. Khimera may have been in charge, but he did listen to them, unless he already knew what they'd say. Seeing Instinct unchanging face, he gave something as an after thought, "Then again, HE did warm up with the geomancer around, and he hasn't gone back to his state from before her arrival. Plus, I think that warm spot opened up to that little half-demoness as well. I know you did!" Intellect's voice became slightly teasing as his smile got a little wider.

Instinct's face turned brown from the blush, before pointing an acussing finger at Intellect, **"GGGRRRR!"**

The yellow lab-coat wearing emotion rolled his eyes, "Yes I was checking out my fellow embodiment of knowledge, so what? It's not like you weren't drooling at Lust at one point when you were following them."

Instinct just hung his head and picked up the black covered object off the floor. **"Grrr." **He growled out before vanishing.

"Of course I'm shameless, I have broken too many laws of nature, among other things, to have any shame left." Intellect declared proudly to himself.

He then looked at Rage, who had fallen asleep through all of this at one point. Not surprising seeing as she was barely conscious when he was done with her. He walked over to her and gained a thoughtful look on his face, "Now, what to do with you?"

Rage slowly opened her purple eyes and stared into Intellect's green ones. Before she fainted from exhaustions, she said two words in a small, weak voice, "Thank You."

Intellect's odd smile turned genuine at this. He looked around for a moment, before leaning down and whispering, "You're welcome," in her ear. He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. After he broke the kiss, he started undoing the restraints as a small smile started to work it's way on Rage's face.

Fear's Forest

A green humanoid, standing at 5'3, wearing a golden coat, ran through the jungle as fast as he could. A dark lime green cost jumped through the trees after him.

"Get back here, Traitor!" Lime roared angrily, as he was gaining on Gold.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Determined!" Gold called back, even as the newly named Determined got closer and closer.

Desperate, Gold made a turn and ended up tripping on a tree root. Determined leaped for Gold, who closed his eyes in fear. He waited...but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that Determined was frozen in mid-air, a few feet away from him. He looked around and saw that everything was froze, down to the last blade of grass.

"Seems you've lost your throne, Innocence." A monotone, male voice said, it's voice seemingly echoed throughout the area.

"You! What are you doing here?" Innocence asked as he looked around frantically.

"I came to see just how badly things have turned out for you. Must say, this is the most entertaining day I've had since you turned against Khimera," Voice answered with no small amount of amusement.

"With your help! You don't think Khimera won't come for you, that he won't find out!" Innocent cried out, desperately trying to convince the voice to help him.

"Quite the contrary, I fully expect him to come after me and kill me," Voice answered as if he was talking about the weather, "You see Innocence, there's a reason I gave you all those self-preservation instincts. I merely wanted to see what you would do if you were in complete control and how Khimera would get himself out of this. You two didn't disappoint either, but you running the show is no longer amusing, just annoying. Besides, I've been dying to see the look on everyone's faces when they see just what Khimera is capable of." Voice explained, you could tell he was smirking from the way he talked.

"So, you're going to kill me then?" Innocence asked, sounding defeated.

"Nope, Khimera deserves his vengeance, once he gets out of 'hell'." Voice said with chuckle, "Hmm, I wonder what he'll do with that half-demoness that's roaming around here with her emotions?" He wondered out loud, before time started speeding back up.

As Determined crashed into him, Innocence had one thought, _'Raven's here? Great, the one good thing I actually try to do and I probably just made it worse now that she knows the truth about me. Khimera, if there's anything left in our heart, don't break her.'_ He thought sadly as Determined tied him up.

He had purposely goofed up as a hero so Khimera an the others wouldn't get any real control. The Titans treating him like a kid actually helped him stay alive and in control. With Raven though, he honestly tried to help. Why was a mystery to him, Garfield as a whole had never really cared for anyone since his birth parents died. It was probably because they could see through her mask every time. They all saw the confused and lonely girl that was so much like them, yet so different.

"Time for you to face your maker, Traitor!" Determined growled as he started jumping through the trees again, glad that Innocence wasn't putting up a struggle.

Khimera's Hell

Khimera smiled at the various images before him. Trigon had left a little while ago, leaving him alone again. It took him a long time to figure out how to make these portals, but now he can make them with ease. Amazing what one can figure out with seemingly infinite time with nothing to do. He didn't know if they could be used for teleportation due to his consciousness being locked in this place he came to call Hell. Of course it was more then empty blackness, that was just the lowest point of it, ironically enough. Higher up was what most people describe as Hell; fire, lava, ash, brimstone, monstrous beast roaring and fighting so much that the screaming souls of the damned couldn't hear themselves scream,-if there were any in Khimera mind any way- and skeletons of said beasts. This was more because it was around the center of his mental earth then the fact that hell was described like that.

A thud brought Khimera out of his musing. He saw Instinct standing there, with something wrapped in black cloth an red orb in his hand. Another thing Khimera liked about this place: he couldn't get out, yet any way, but any one could get in. Not advisable to try getting through to Khimera's usual spot if you didn't know Instinct's short cut. Instinct sat the covered object down and tossed the orb to Khimera. Khimera nodded, and with that, Instinct disappeared, no doubt to keep an eye on Raven. He never really knew when his emotions got attached- he couldn't call it love, but it might be the closest thing he'd get to it- to the half-demoness, but he honestly couldn't complain. The only girls they had got really attached to were her, Starfire to a lesser extent,-though that could change- and Terra. Speaking of the geomancer, he really needed to fix what happened to her, physically and mentally.

He shook his head of these thoughts as he put the orb in his pocket and walked towards the covered object. He grabbed the black cloth, which was really a black cloak, to see what, or who, was under it. When he got a good look at it, his eyes widened slightly, "Well I must say, I wasn't expecting this," He said, some what surprised.

End of Chapter

Well, that's another done, sorry it took so long, took me forever to get this right in my head. Determination is the Khimera's main green green emotion, basically his Brave. Yes, they all call Khimera's prison Hell. Innocence makes an appearance and there's someone else playing this game, any guesses who he is? Or who Instinct brought to Khimera? Why is Rage thanking Intellect? Why Wisdom is acting so weird around the temple? Any questions? Read & Review! AK64 signing out!


	10. The Insight of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

_Talking through Possession_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

Khimera's Hell

Khimera looked down at the unconscious being lying upwards before him. The first obvious thing about it, was that it looked human for the most part, and was female. That was a given really, since she is apart of Raven, meaning she looked almost exactly like her. Her leotard was cut to ribbons, most likely from the process of extracting her from Rage, but it seemed Intellect or Instinct took the time to cover the bare essentials, they didn't want to give a bad first impression; especially with a demon. More so due to the fact that he didn't want to have to kill this one.

The difference were that this Raven had claws and fangs, giving her a feral look, something that would effectively make his other selves horny. Her two eyes were shut, so he wasn't sure what they look like yet.  
He then noticed strange black marking on her skin. He noticed a glow from his the pocket of his emerald green trench coat. He took out the orb and the markings glowed red. He realised that not only were these birthmarks, they were how Trigon controlled-or at least tryied to control- his daughter, making this Raven a slave whenever he wanted. 'Unless she's cut off from him.' Khimera thought with a smirk, putting the orb away. He could tell that the marks were permanent, meaning freeing her from her leash was next to impossible. Changing who holds the leash, is another matter all together.

Khimera then noticed another strange glow coming from her back. Curious and cautious, he gently rolled her on her side to get a better look. There were no markings that went with this dark, near black blue glow. It made a spot. barely big enough to fit a hand on. He smelled two magic scents: one that was restrained, but was leaking a very small amount and slowly, and the other doing the restraining. The actual glow was the first trying to get out. What got his attention wasn't that the restrained energy smelled like Raven, but that the restraining energy did NOT smell like Trigon. It smelled like..._'Azarathian'_ Khimera thought darkly, if what he thought had been done to Raven, Raven as a whole, then he, Azar, Arella, and possibly the monks of Azarath were going to have a chat. Besides, quite a few of his emotions had been wanting to see Azarath, even before they met Raven. Though, none of them had much good to think of the place from what they knew. The reasons why, however, were for another time.

He put his hand on her back and closed his eyes in concentration. As he carefully closed his hand into a fist, as to not injure her with his claws, a slight white glow appeared around in his fist. With a jerk of his hand, as though he had snapped a limb, the light dispersed into energy which quickly dissolved completely. Hearing an odd sound, similar to flesh tearing, along with the all too familiar sound of limbs rapidly growing, he opened his eyes. Now this was defiantly not what he expect. "I guess we really aren't judged by the sins of others, even when you are born with a demon father." Khimera said in amusement and if you looked at him in the light, you would see an affectionate look on his face.

Insight's Temple

As Raven and the emotions walked through the entrance, they were amazed at what they saw. There was a long hall of torches on the pillars that supported the roof, which was unviewable due to the light of the torches not reaching the top. They pillars had engraving just like the outside of the temple. All over the walls were paintings of creatures that they had never even knew existed. As they looked closer at the pillars, they began to make out the writing better. They began to realise why it was strange, it was written in many different languages.

Wisdom paused in her walking as she saw a painting that stood out. It stood out, because these nine animals looked mostly like regular animals, minus the fact the illustrations of them were between ten and twenty feet tall. Their was a grey possum, a red kommodo dragon, a yellow eagle, a sky blue hyena, a orange sloth, a lime green tiger, a dark blue chameleon, a brown snake, and a purple wolf. Every one of them had green eyes. Each one seemed to give off a different feeling from the way it was drawn. The possum was looking over it's shoulder in fear, the kommodo was roaring in anger, the eagle had a curious look in it's eyes, the hyena was playfully laughing, the sloth had a lazy look to it, and the tiger had a challenging look. The last three caught most of her interest. The chameleon had a patient look, as if he was waiting for an opponent to make a mistake. The snake, for some strange reason, called to her the most. It had a fed up look, as if he was tired of something. The last one was odd though. The wolf seemed...dead. It was standing, but the look in it's eyes was like it was dead in all but his body. The painting may have had more above them, but the torchs' lights stopped just a bit higher then the painting.

She looked down and noticed there was writing below the picture, near the center of them all, glowing the same dark green as the rest of the writing on the temple structures. She reached forward and brushed some dust away. At first she couldn't recognise the writing, then it started changing. She looked at it in shock when it stopped moving. It was in Azarathian, but then it changed again. This time it was in a demon language she was familiar with, then it changed one final time. Now it was in English. It said, "What we once were, before the Right to Rule was gained."

Then the letters glowed brighter, before the small glow of the other writings increased as well, causing her to turn around in confusion. She saw that the group was about twenty yards away, meaning she had stayed longer then she meant to. Fear look around in worry, Hate did the same in aggravation. Raven and the others looked around in confusion at this turn of events. Wisdom briefly heard Raven ask, "What do they say?" The glow got brighter and brighter, until stopping when the ceiling was finally visible. There was a green glowing orb, surrounded by a golden circle, painted on the ceiling.

Wisdom, heard a sound from behind her and turn back to the painting, eight of the nine animals ascended upwards towards the orb and seemed to be attacking the the golden circle. The brown snake seemed to stare at Wisdom and then said, **"Turn back now, unlesssss you're foolsssssss!"** After saying this, it shoot toward the orb. As the snake reached it, the lights faded, leaving the Ravens shocked.

Wisdom hurried back up to the group. Hate glared at her, before snapping, "Next time, don't wander off!" He growled at her, causing her to hang her head into her brown cloak.

"Sorry, I just...," She trailed off, not sure why she stopped in the first place. She normally wouldn't do something so reckless, but she this place made her feel like Happy in an amusement park.

"So what was the moving picture show about?" Raven asked in a monotone voice laced with confusion.

"Just one of Insight's magic tricks." Hate grumbled as he started down the hall way again.

As they started walking again, Fear discreetly slowed his pace so he and Wisdom would be at the rear.

"You ok?" Fear asked the brown cloaked empath.

"Yeah, I just don't normally act like this." She answered, confusion evident in her voice.

Fear chuckled a little, "I'm not surprised. It's only natural that you would want to explore the realm of someone else's wisdom. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't wander off completely." Fear said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Wisdom smilled for a moment before gaining a curious look, "Fear, were those paintings-?"

Fear answered before she could finished, "Yes, the painting was as the writing said."

"But how does Insight, or Khimera for that matter, know all these languages?" Wisdom asked in confusion.

Fear sighed before answering, "I...I don't know," He admitted reluctantly. Wisdom raised an eyebrow, prompting him to explain, "I don't know how we know any of this stuff. It should be impossible to learn this by simple trail and error, but some how, we did. The best I can explain it is that we all start is dabbling with things in our free time. After Innocence's betrayal, we knew we couldn't get him out of power at the time, so we used up our spare time by doing well, whatever we could. Intellect learned more and more about science through his experiments and he eventually found ways to break just about every law of space, time, reality, etc. Insight is our warlock, the one that messes with everything 'supernatural', I suppose suits this best. Trust me though, Insight isn't a very nice emotion." Fear explained/warned.

**"How right you are, Fear," **a semi-irritated voice echoed throughout the temple.

Everyone went on alert, looking all around for the source of the voice. Hate's eyes locked onto one spot on the shadowed ceiling. He then said, **"Insight...I'M SOOOO STICKING ONE OF YOUR STAFFS UP THAT SCARCASTIC ASS OF YOUR'S!" **Hate yelled in anger, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. Hate had so far appeared to be the type that didn't issue threat, he just did it instead of rambling about it.

Fear looked up, then hung his head and whispered, "Oh no.."

"Can you two just tell us what's up there already!" Brave said, feeling confident that she could take on whatever was there.

**"As you wish." **Insights voice rang again. Then, they heard something moving above. That would be when whatever they were fell from the ceiling. Standing in the way of the path back was about four dozen creatures that looked exactly like the monster from wicked scary, except they were all made out of some kind of metal, making them a bit scarier.

Fear looked at Raven and her emotions, all of which were trying not to shake, all failing on various levels, "Feel like running, or flying in you cases'?" He asked calmly, getting nods from all, even a reluctent Brave, "Good, because last I heard, he made these out of a new kind of metal, so I'm not sure how strong they are," He explained calmly.

With that they all took off with Fear in the lead, seeing as he knew this place best. Hate took up the rear in case they caught up. "So, how scared of these things are you?" Fear called out.

"I can fight them if that's what you're asking." Raven said as she looked back at the small horde following them.

"Good, I know a way to beat them but I'll need a few minutes." Fear explained.

"We won't last five seconds against that!" Rude yelled out, not bothering to put in a cuss word this time.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Fear said, as he looked foward, smirking at the sight a line of stares that went up to a narrow hall way. "Hate! Get ready!" He yelled, causing Hate to grin once he figured out what was going to happen.

After a minute of being in the hallway, Hate took a deep breath, turned around, and breathed out a great flaming breath. Seeing a good dozen or so of the MWSs(Metal Wicked Scary{s}) melted into the wall and the others pausing for the walls to cool off. Another thing Hate hated right now: Insight's magic that kept repairing this place, and in this case, cooling extreme heat down.

"Fear, get started! We only got a few minutes before they come charging through here." Hate warned, as they entered a nice size room. Fear closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep standing up.

"What's he doing?" Timid asked, worriedly as normal.

"He temporarily reverting back to how he was before Khimera gained the 'Right to Rule.'" Hate explained as he waited for the rest of the metal creatures to arrive.

"How does that help our prediciment?" Knowledge asked, as she raised her hands in preparation.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Hate said as he crouched, ready to take out the first one that came through.

So began the Battle in the Temple of the Warlock.

Khimera's Hell

Demina, Raven's supposed demon side, opened her reddish purple eyes. She raised herself to her knees as she looked around. Blank emptiness. Her eyes lowered in sadness, it was just her imagination. She swore she felt herself seperating from Rage, but if she was still in the emptiness of Raven's Rage then she...

Her eyes widened as she felt something strange n her back. She turned her head to see four dark-blue eagle wings. The top two were eight feet long each and the bottom pair were six feet long. She as confused, why were they angel wings instead of demon wings? And why weren't they white if they were angel wings?

Her eyes widened even more when she sensed someone behind her. She looked fully behind her yo see..."Khimera." She said in shock.

Khimera raised an eyebrow, "You know about me?" He honestly stopped expecting things from this girl, she was more of a mystery then he thought possible.

She proceeded to tackle Khimera and held him in a desperate embrace, "Please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone any more! I'm sorry I'm a demon!" She continued to cry out apologies worse then Timid did.

Khimera, for the first time since Innocence betrayed him, was completely and utterly shell shocked. He looked at this girl, this supposed demon, and saw how broken she was. What infuriated him the most was that Trigon wasn't the one who made being in Rage hell for her. He put her in there, but didn't lock here away from the word.

Four words from Demina brought him out of his inner rambling, "I'm sorry I exist." Demina said softly.

Khimera put two fingers on her lips to silence her, "I'm not." He said before kissing her on the lips. He may not love the girl yet, but he wasn't heartless enough to turn her away, knowing it might break her.

"Demina, I think there are a few things we should talk about." Khimera said gently, getting a small nod.

End of Chapter

That's number ten. A new fight scene and Raven's 'Demon' side makes her grand appearance. Not what you were expecting, was it? I've been looking forward to these two parts. Anyone have any idea why Fear is reverting or why Demina is a wreck? Read and Review Please!


	11. The Vulgar of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Ymere - You're close on the part about Fear, however it has more to do with what happens to Fear when he's in his revert state. I'm not sure how to describe what happened to Demina so read and decide for yourself. And don't worry about the love part, which will be cleared up soon enough.

Beta: Dragon Wizard 91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

_"Talking through Possession"_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating **to English**

Khimera's Hell

Khimera stared at the eagle-winged tattooed girl resting in his arms with interest and concern. She seemed scared that he would disappear right then and there. He was still amazed that a being so powerful, he just sense the power radiating off her, could be so fragile, so broken. She wasn't as strong as her father, but this was all the energy she had been born with, meaning that she had a lot of potential. He briefly wondered how powerful she would have been by now if this side hadn't been locked away.

Speaking of her being locked away, "Demina? I know it may be hard for you, but could you tell me what happened to you?" He asked gently, knowing that it might have been very traumatic for her, probably was actually.

Demina nodded slowly against his chest before reluctantly pulling away. "When Raven was little, Trigon put me inside Anger, who then became Rage." She said with a shaky voice, "I didn't like it, but I couldn't do anything to stop him then. I kept trying to get Raven's attention but Azar and the monks always pushed me back down until Raven started doing it by herself. It always hurt, getting knocked back down after calling up that much power." She paused with a sniff.

Khimera put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Demi, you don't have to tell any more if you don't want." He said with a soft smile. He wanted to know what happened, but not at the expense of her psychological stability.

Demina shook her head, she didn't want to make Khimera think she was any more pathetic then he probably did at this point. _'I finally meet him, and the first thing I do is tackle him and beg for him to stay with me. Real nice first impression Demina.' _She thought to herself depressingly.

"I don't think you're pathetic Demina." Khimera interrupted her thoughts firmly, causing her to look up in shock. "You're strong to have gone through what I think you did without losing your sanity or hope completely. No creature should be able to go through that unaffected." He reassured, seeing something in her eyes. If he had to guess, hope and love.

Demina wondered if he was telepathic, but decided to save that for a later time, "One day, Azar said they were going to do something that would make it harder for Raven's Demon side, me, to gain influence. When they were doing it I...I'm not really sure, but I-I think they could hear me." She said with a pause, "I screamed and begged for them not to seal me away and help me stop Trigon from controlling me, but...they didn't listen. They just continued like they couldn't hear me, I almost didn't think they could until Azar said something to me." Demina was starting to shake at this.

"What did she say?" Khimera asked, not meaning to force anything out of her, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"She said, 'You can't fool us demon. Now go into the dark where you belong.'" Demina starting crying now, "And ever since, I've lived in the emptiness of Raven's soul, unable to feel, hear, taste, touch, or see anything. I could sense Rage from time to time, but that was Trigon possessing her. The only thing I've heard in there is Raven and everyone else cursing me, cursing me for existing! I didn't want to be a demon, but I can't change what I am!" Demina screamed as Khimera held her.

Khimera let out a small chuckle at this, "It seems like you did to me." Khimera said with a soft voice, hiding his rage for this discovery.

"Wh-what?" Demina asked in confusion.

"Those wings mean you're not a demon. Here's what you need to understand about demons: Being a demon doesn't mean you're 'evil', but becoming one does. Anyone can be born a demon, but only an 'evil' person can become a demon. The reverse is true for angels. Here's where things get complicated. If someone is born a demon and is 'evil', their wings-if they have any- stay a dark color and dragon-like. If they are 'good', the wings turn to a light color and turn eagle-like. Though some minor characteristics stick around usually. You, however, have dark blue eagle wings, four of them in fact. Do you know what that means?" He asked, his voice actually sounded excited and amused. Demina shook her head in a negative. "It means you're a contradiction. You're a demonic angel," He continued at her confused and slightly fearful expression, "No, not an 'evil' angel, a demonic angel. It's someone that is a truly kind soul, more deserving of the title of Arch-Angel than most, but it also means that you have felt truly and utterly forsaken by 'good', by the 'light'. You are someone that is an ally of darkness for the reason that no one 'good' will have you." He explained solemnly.

Demina looked up at him in shock, "How do you know these things?" She asked in an awestruck voice.

Instead of answering, he gently and politely removed her from his person. He held up his hands in front of her and two balls of green energy appeared in his hand. The one in his left started to glow and turn white, while the one in his right turned black and seemed to consume the light. Infinite Light and Limitless Darkness in the palm of his hands.

Demina stared at them in shock, and even more so when he brought them together. She thought they would explode, but to her surprise they didn't. He now held a continuously changing ball of unfathomable and incomprehensible colors, both light and dark, gentle and violent. She didn't know what she was looking at but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even in her rare dreams. She was starting to cry again, not in sadness, but at the beauty of this strange thing in front of her. She was tempted to touch it, but something said not to. It's not that it was dangerous, just that she had no right to look at it, much less touch it. She just felt...content as she gazed at it for some strange reason.

She reluctantly drew her eyes away from it and saw his small smirk at her reaction. "What are you?" She asked in complete, breathless awe. The ball was magnificent in every way, but what was Khimera to make something so easily.

The ball disappeared as Khimera let his arms dropped and cased his eyes to the floor, "I know many things Demina, but there are two things I don't that I desperately want to know." He said before looking at Demina in the eyes, "I want to know how I know all this and...what am I?" He asked sadly.

"You don't know what you are?" Demina asked in surprise. The two question he had were the two he knew nothing to.

"I've morphed into many things while I've been down here and have even changed my own human form into something unknown. I've become demons, angels, beings of raw energy, creatures that have died off long ago, creatures that don't exist yet,...and ones that can't exist." He tried to explain.

"Can't exist?" Demina asked in confusion.  
"Evolution can only go so far, but I went farther. I've broken every natural law that mortals and immortals must obey at one point or another, yet I still live when my existence should have been destroyed." He looked at Demina sadly, "I know what you want Demina. You want someone to take you out of the darkness of loneliness. I can do that, but I can't take you into any light." She looked at him confused, "There is a Heaven and a Hell, but I don't believe in good or evil, just sides on the map. The definitions of those two terms are as changing as the minds of mortals." Khimera answered oddly.

"But I thought you said-" Demina asked, remembering his explanation of her wings.

"When I say I don't believe in Good and Evil, I mean I don't believe that any one thing, cause, or person is really evil or good. What I said earlier means more to what side you're on, Heaven or Hell. Evil basically means you work for Hell, same with Good and Heaven." He explained.

Demina looked at Khimera for a moment, deep in thought, thinking about what he said, "If-if you'll let me, I'll go wherever you do." Demina said, hope evident in her eyes.

Khimera looked at her sadly, "When I get out, I'll have to leave for a while to get my body where I want it to be. You and Raven have some catching up to do anyway." Her expression turned sad at this, "Tell ya what, I'll be back for your birthday and I'll get ya a present, how's that sound?" He asked with a grin, getting a small smile and a nod. _'Now I just need to figure out how she already knew about me.' _He thought curiously.

Insight's Temple

The room had become a battlefield as Raven, her emotions, and Hate fought off the MWS's. As any one might have guessed, Hate leapt at the first one that came through, ripping it in two. The others had done surprisingly well. Brave was now throwing them all over the place. Most of the other emotions did damage less directly AKA picking up a MWS, a statue, or just plain rubble with their powers and throwing it at the MWS's. They had been doing quite well, ten having been destroyed already, until one of them slipped by Brave and Hate and shot straight towards Timid, who looked at the metallic monster in terror as it squeezed her with its tentacles.

Just as it was about to attack, a hair-less tail impaled it through its chest, causing it to release Timid, and flung it towards the rest of the remaining metal creatures. Upon seeing this, Hate grabbed Brave and ran over to the rest of the group, where Happy and Affection were trying to calm Timid down.

"What the-" Brave began, before Hate interrupted her by pointing to where the tail came from. Where Fear had been standing, was a nine foot grey possum. It looked around with a look of terror on its face, before settling on the Metal Wicked Scaries, as its look intensified.

"Great, now the assholes going to turn and run like a bat out of hell." Rude mutter, still not getting why Fear did this in the first place.

Everyone's jaws, minus a smirking Hate's, proceeded to hit the floor when Fear leapt at the creatures and started biting, slashing, and impaling with his teeth, claws, and tail respectively. They all turned to Hate for an explanation.

While Fear demolished the monsters, Hate went into lecture mode, "This is why Fear has always been one of the strongest emotions, fighting wise any way. You see, unlike most Fear embodiments, Fear's fight or flight meter is set on 'SOS'." He paused at their confused looks, "'SOS' meaning 'Slaughter On Sight'." He explained getting a few ohhh's. He looked down and saw Timid was looking at Fear in shock. It wasn't fear shining in her eyes, it was the shocked look a child gets before saying they want to do whatever they just saw.

He looked back as Fear finished the last of them off, before turning back and slumping to the floor. Hate smirked, Fear hadn't done that in ages so he wasn't entirely use to it again. His smirk vanished as a MWS rose up from behind Fear. It had a hole in its stomach, _'Fear must have left it 'alive' _by mistake.' Hate thought angrily, another thing he hated about these things, it's really hard to tell when they won't get back up since they weren't really alive to begin with.

"Fear!" They all yelled as it came closer to him. To their shock, a black shield appeared between it and him. They turned and saw Timid with her arm stretched out. Her voice, though shaky, was firm, "Don't you touch him!" She yelled with all the determination she could.

Before anyone could react to this, a clawed hand ripped the MWS's head right off, "Hello bastards and bitches! Guess who decided to stop on by?" A voice said as the metal body fell to reveal a new emotion wearing an orange, filthy coat.

"Vulgar, you asshole! What are you doing here?" Hate called out, surprised to see the emotion here.

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure what was going with Khimera's mind, so being the bastard I am, I decided to stop by Old Shit-Coat Insight to see what he knew. Didn't expect to find you're battle-mauled ass and Fear's contraDicking carcass here," He then looked at Raven and her emotions, "And what do you know? The supposed Anti-Christ comes to visit the Beast. HA! Irony, thy name is Raven. And you brought your EMOtions as well." He then focused on Rude, who was looking at him with an agape mouth, "Hi, name's Vulgar, King of the Garbage Sea." He then brought out a hand covered in who knows what, and closed her mouth.

Rude's mind had one thought,_ 'I think I'm in love.'_ She had never met such a Rude being other than herself, _'Is this what it feels like to be turned on?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Should I be insulted?" Raven asked blankly confused by this new emotion.

"Not really. He normally would have torn someone a new asshole with his words by now." Fear said weakly as Timid helped him stand.

Before anyone could say anything else, Fear and Vulgar suddenly fainted. "Oh hell!" Hate said as Brave and Happy passed out as well.

"What's going on?" Timid asked worriedly.

"Insight had something on those things that would knock us out. Sne...ky Ba...stard." Hate said as he too fell asleep.

They were all asleep with the next minute. A man wearing brown, priest-like robes came through the door way holding a wooden staff, "Fools, I told them to go back." He looked at his fellow brown colored emotion, "I didn't expect you to be such a fool, Wisdom." He said in a disappointed tone, before tapping his staff on the ground then vanishing, the rest along with him.

End of Chapter

Well that's another one. Demina reveals what happened to her, but not how she knew about Khimera before she met him. Khimera seems to be able to read minds and explains what he knows about himself and what Demina now is. So, questions for you to ponder; What was the Ball that Khimera made? Why doesn't he believe in good and evil? What does Insight want? Did the explanation to Fear make sense? Did Khimera's explanations? And most importantly, What do you all think Khimera is?


	12. The Cheerful of Khimera

Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

DarkRapture- Yes, yes I do. Besides, how else will I know if anyone's really paying attention?

Ymere- You're very close about Khimera. As for Demina, she could only hear things when Trigon was trying to possess Rage and/or Raven.

AnonNecross- Thank you. Hmm, I've never seen that, but you are very close on that guess.

TheLightningKing- Thanks and more comes!

Shadow Priestess- I hope you do, I'm really enjoying your take on his emotions.

Kenju- My condolences. Thanks for all the reviews and tips. Yes, this was my second fic ever and I do plan to go back and rewrite it some.

TheCriticDude- It's one of my early stories, so I made a lot of mistakes like that.

Magin22- Nice to know I can make people agree on something

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

_Talking through Possession_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

AN Attention Khimera Faithful- I heard you! As you've obviously noticed, the original Khimera is back. After much begging on your part and me being in grand mood after going through a rather bad rut in my life, I have decided to bring it back! The rewrite will remain up, but take a back seat until this is done. My good mood is thanks in part to the return of Toonami on Adult Swim this past Saturaday.(hence the altered quoute at the beginning of this AN) While it may not have everything we'd like, it will take time for Toonami to get back to it's top performance. So, to quote my favorite robot, TOM-'Stay Gold' people, and enjoy this long awaited chapter.

Raven groggily opened her eyes, her head aching. She found that she was in a dark room made of stones. With the little lighting provided by nearby torches and her mind still clearing, it took her a moment to realize she was bound and upside down. She looked upwards, to her feet, to see a brown substance that resembled dried mud or clay covering her body from the neck down. To her continued surprise, she found nothing holding her up. She wasn't against a wall nor was anything below or above her. She found out something else as well.

She noticed her emotions, Fear, Hate, and Vulgar nearby and in similar states. To her dismay, they all seemed to still be unconscious. The memories of the fight came back to her quick enough, leaving her to wonder what Khimera's Wisdom had against her or his fellow emotions. Despite the situation, she couldn't help realizing how odd Khimera's emotions were. She couldn't tell if they got along or just put up with each other. Not to mention her brief look at Khimera himself.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she returned to her current situation and tried to concentrate, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She chanted as her powers engulfed her cocoon. Just as it would have broken the cage of earth, the black energy broke. Instead of fading, however, they flew forwards, converging at some spot in the dark room.

"Hmm, was hoping for a sample of your magic," Insight muttered, stepping out of the room's darkness, his brown hood covering most of his face. He gave off the impression of an elder or cripple with the way he walked with a hunch and his staff tapping the ground with an echo.

"Insight," Raven said as she registered who he was, the others starting to stir from their sleep.

"Raven," Insight greeted grumbly with a nod, "I'd ask if this was Fear's idea if I didn't already know," He said, turning to the others slightly.

"As all-knowing as ever, Shit Coat," Vulgar said with a grin, earning him a whack from Insight's staff, "Fucker!"

"Why did you leave him mouth open?" Fear asked sleepily, still tired from his transformation.

"You weren't even there, you insufferable piece of garbage," Insight said distastefully, ignoring Fear's question.

Hate spoke up before Vulgar could, "Ignoring the walking dump yard for the moment, what the Hell was that about? I get sicking a few monsters on us, tradition and all that, but fucking Wicked Scaries? Made of metal? Were you trying to kill them?" Hate yelled in rage.

Raven sweatdropped at that, _'It's tradition for them to do stuff like that?' _she thought in amazement.

"Do you care?" Insight asked, shocking all of them, "Can you honestly say you cared if I was actually trying to kill the half-breed?" he asked coldly, getting wide eyes from Raven and her flock of emotions.

"Insight," Wisdom whispered, almost whimpering.

"This coming from the guy that told us to turn back? Come on, when was the last time you put up a warning? Four, five years ago?" Fear asked with a smirk.

"Your games won't work on me Fear, nor the one you played on Hate to get him to help you this time," Insight warned as Fear looked startled, "Didn't think I was watching?"

"What game?" Knowledge asked curiously.

"Yeah, he just asked," Happy pointed out.

"Wrong, childish one," Insight countered, "If you recall, he said he had one reason Hate should help him."

"Insight, stop," Fear said, sounding worried.

"What you don't know is what his body language was telling Hate at the time," Insight continued without pause.

"Shut up, Wiseass!" Hate yelled.

"The lengthening claws and pointing of his eyes suggested that if Hate didn't help him, he'd do the job himself and kill you, Raven," Insight finished as the entire room went silent as his words sank in.

Raven shakingly looked at Fear, "Is...Is that true?" She asked as Fear adverted his eyes

**Khimera's Hell**

The mythological-named shapeshifter watched the scene through his portal with interest. Insight always had a rather annoying personality. He was wise, yes, but was a bit too harsh with some things. He seemed to enjoy watching others react to harsh truths, like a grouchy old man that loved seeing young people lose their innocence to cruel realities. Not one of Khimera's favorite counterparts, he'll admit. Still, Insight wasn't inherently cruel, so Khimera couldn't help pondering on why he revealed that to Raven. And calling her a half breed...was he stating fact offhandly or hurtfully?_ 'I've been distant from them for so long that I'm having trouble grasping their intents,' _Khimera realized with a sigh.

He returned his attention to a sleeping Demina in his lap, her head on his shoulder as her wings tried to 'hug' him, for lack of a better term, _'Well, a cute little demonic angel is the best company that I've had in...ever,' _He thought to himself humorously, smiling lightly at her as she snored softly. Staring at her, Khimera couldn't help gaining a new loathing for the Azarathians. He was no fan of Trigon, make no mistake, but his creation could never have been possible without them. No, what he loathed was that they did this to Demina. They nearly broke her for being Raven's demon half. They threw her into a Hell too similar to his own not to emphasis with her. What Innocence did in fear, they did in the dogmatism that anything dark must be reprobative, _'These mortals can __**be so repulsing...'**_

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Brooding for him never did much good, and it'd do worse with Raven and Trigon in him. He felt Demina's wings twitch as she started to awake. Mortals weren't all bad, he decided. After all, Raven was half mortal and Demina wouldn't be herself without that, "Have a nice sleep?" He asked softly, getting a nod, "We need to talk," He said seriously, getting her full attention quickly.

**Intellect's Laboratory**

Intellect sighed as he put Rage in a make shift bed comprised of a semi-solid gelatinous blue-colored substance, an anti-gravity device, and his cloak as a cover. He hoped she didn't ask just _what _that blue stuff was, he really did. Last thing he needed was her vomit on his lab floor after he just cleaned it. He took a quick glance around and found it was clean- or cleaned as in everything was where he wanted it, which seemed messy to others.

Still, the destruction of his lab gave him something to do while he waited on the others to come get the Red Raven. It also gave him an excuse to mess with his old experiments a little, bringing his usual smile back, which is how he found the stuff he used for the bed any way. There were also a few dangerous devices he'd like to keep out of Rage's hands. _'Like the White-Hole generator. Or the Energy-Mass converter. Or the frogs with laser vision. Or the...,'_ Intellect decided that he had a lot of theoretically dangerous experiments, organic and mechanical, that may damage his domain in the wrong hands. While none of his fellow emotions were stupid, crazy, or smart enough to do it- Raven's angry side might not be so sharp.

He also found a few books he had left out as of late from the library section of his domain. Most on half-demons,_ 'Maybe I should put these up?' _He thought to himself, looking at A Million and One Ways to Cook Half-Demons, _'Than again, I wonder what a being of fury looks like when scared?' _He thought with a small chuckle.

**Cheerful's Plain**

Courage grunted as he carelessly dropped Innocence's bound form on the ground. He had been lugging the 'piece of shit' from the Forest of Fear to his own desert and onto here-The Plain of Cheerful. All around, it wasn't a bad place. It was a long flat area with tall grass, a few trees, ponds, and a rare hill every now and then. It was a good rest stop between domains, even Hate agreed with that. No one stayed long though, the sky blue emotions of happiness weren't a group you wanted to stay near. Especially Cheerful, the Alpha Cyan.

It wasn't that they were annoying, exactly. It was that these emotions played rough, _'It's amazing the fun you can have when you won't die,'_ Courage mused, shuddering slightly. He really hoped Cheerful had...lef-

"AHHHH!" Innocence screamed, causing Courage to turn around and see the eternally grinning emotion of Khimera, Cheerful. He was crouching over a groaning Innocence, smiling delightfully at the pained traitor.

"Awww, you brought me a present!" Cheerful said happily.

End of Chapter

There you have it. Short, I know, but this was a bit of a recap for us all and a little revealing. Also, my beta pointed out that Reprobative isn't recognized by Word- it essentially means amoral or damned by God. Now, for my old Questions to Ponder- Is Insight Lieing? If not, why did Fear plan it? Does KKhimera and his emotions truly care for Raven? What does Khimera want to talk to Demina about? What else does Intellect have in his Labrary? Why does he have those books any way? What did you all think of Cheerful? Lastly, your opinions on Khimera and his individual emotions?


End file.
